Arceus's Revenge
by ChaosTailsX
Summary: When Arceus threatens to destroy the Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto Regions once again. Mew calls upon the four most unlikely heroes from the Hoenn region. Can they defeat Arceus and his army of legendaries. (M Lucario X F Blaziken) (M Sceptile X F Gardevoir)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Pokemon places or characters. This is merely just a fanfiction.  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Arceus's Revenge

Chapter 1

Meeting the Gang

(Lucario's Point of View)

** Petalburg Woods**

I wander aimlessly throughout the entire forest. I was very rare in the Hoenn region. I didn't really fit in with any of the other Pokémon.

The truth is that I was abandoned. I was from the Sinnoh region. My trainer brought me here when I was still a Riolu. We beat all of the gyms and I grew up to become a Lucario. We fought the champion but I lost.

My trainer became so angry. He abandoned me as soon as we left Ever Grande. Now here I am. A lone pokémon wandering the woods.

"AAAHH!" I shout as I get hit in the back by some Pokemon.

I group of Sevipers were trying to attack me.

"sssss, battle ussss." One says as they follow me.

There was four of them.

"Leave, me alone." I sigh as I continue to walk away.

They hit me with another poison tail and I fall back to the ground.

"SSSSSS, BATTLE USSSSS!" They shout as they rapidly hit me with poison tails.

Enraged with them, I bring up a four aura spheres and slam it in there faces. They go flying back and go out of sight. I scoff and continue walking through the woods.

Suddenly I feel this strange feeling, this feeling that is calling me to Sky Pillar.

(Sceptile's Point of View)

**Lavaridge Gym**

"GO SCEPTILE, USE LEAF BLADE!" My trainer, Luke, called out.

It was going to have no effect but I still obeyed. I was loyal to Luke, even if he wasn't thinking at some times.

I attack Torkoal with a strong leaf blade to the face. But like a thought, no effect.

"Ha, you won't win with moves like that." Gym leader Flannery calls out. "Torkoal, use flamethrower!"

Torkoal hits me with a hard flamethrower straight to the chest. It was super effective, but I still held on.

"SCEPTILE, USE BULLET SEED!" My trainer calls as he points at Torkoal.

Okay I thought leaf blade was bad but this is ridiculous. Yet, I still obeyed.

I hit Torkoal in the eye with a well performed bullet seed. But still, no effect.

"Let's finish this Torkoal." The gym leader says as he nods at her pokemon. "TORKOAL USE OVERHEAT!"

I gulped. I knew it was over and it was all because of Luke's idiocy. He had a perfectly fine Sandshrew and yet he chooses me. The powerful attack hits me from everywhere and I faint instantly.

**Lavaridge Pokemon Centre**

"I can't believe you lost!" Luke scowls. "I thought you were better then this."

"Sceptile." I try saying but not being able to speak English.

How could he blame this on me. I did what he told me. I fought a Pokemon who had a strong advantage over me.

"I'm sorry but." Luke tries saying with a tear in his eye. "You have to go."

What! You can't be serious. How could he abandon me.

"Bye, Sceptile." Luke says as he walks away.

I think about following him but a strange feeling pops into my head. I run the opposite direction and head for Sky Pillar.

(Gardevoir's Point of View)

**Route 121**

I weep on the ground in sorrow. How could she do this to me. I tried my best.

I recently was entered into a hyper rank beauty contest. I used my best moves and tried so hard but... I came second.

My trainer was furious. She left me here and head back towards Fortree City.

I never was great at contests. Everybody would assume that because of my beauty. I was more better at battles.

I continued to walk the route. I saw many other trainers with there pokemon. I wanted to make myself scarce so that no one could capture me. I didn't want to be captured. Not anymore.

A group of Shuppets come out of nowhere and use shadow ball on me. I dodge there attacks and use hypnosis. Then use dream eater. To finish it off, I used psychic and they flew out of sight. I chuckled. They didn't stand a chance.

Suddenly a strange feeling overcomes me. It wanted me to go to Sky Pillar. I couldn't resist and I made my way there.

(Blaziken's Point of View)

**Route 119**

"Come on guys, let's set camp here." My trainer, Natalie, says as she throws her poké balls into the air. I preferred to stay out of my poké ball and walk with Natalie.

I was a female Blaziken. Not many people liked me because of it. But Natalie was a caring girl who loved me to bits.

Out of the poké balls came an Absol, a Ninetales and a Delcatty. We all worked together to help set up camp. When we finished we decided to eat.

Soon it slowly started to rain. It got heavier, heavier and heavier until it became a complete downpour.

"Okay, dinner's over." Natalie says as she packs the food. We all helped her clean. Most of the food blew away.

We started hearing thunder and then we got worried. We headed to the tent but it was blown away. We saw where it was going and we gulped.

It was headed straight into a giant tornado.

"Ninetales, Absol, Delcatty return." Natalie says as she returns her Pokemon to her Poké balls. She sees me and I stare at her expectantly. "COME ON, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

We run through route 119 looking for shelter. We finally come across a building which read Weather Institute. Natalie runs towards the building and I follow not to far behind.

Natalie enters the building but I trip over a stick. Natalie sees me and reaches out to grab me. I reach out to grab her hand.

Suddenly I fly back and get sucked into the tornado.

"BLAZIKEN!" Natalie screams as she sees me fly away.

She runs after me but it was to late. I was already long gone. The tornado knocks me out and I faint.

** Route 131**

I wake up washed along the shore of a giant spire. But not just any spire. I was on the shore of Sky Pillar.

Curious of what was there, I walk inside. I miss Natalie. I knew that she was gone forever. I finally reach the top.

I just noticed that I wasn't the only one climbing up. There was also a Sceptile, a Gardevoir and a Lucario.

We walk through the ruins of Sky Pillar. Suddenly we see something that didn't look true. Could it be?

**End of Chapter 1**

**_After Chapter Commentary_  
**

**Luke: Why do I have to be the abandoner. If that's a word. **

**ChaosTailsX: Because I made you one. GOT IT!  
**

**Luke: Whatever. So new series?  
**

**ChaosTailsX: Yep. Hope they like it.  
**

**Luke: Whose they?**

**ChaosTailsX: The Viewers. Anyway please review. I will see you soon. BYE!**


End file.
